Moments in life
by booklover4eva
Summary: A collection of Ruka moments throughout the series. Parings are in the story. Prompts are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Me: So this is my first fan fiction and I hope its good!

Jack: If its not about me then its not gonna be good...

Aki: Be nice Jack!

Jack: NEVER!

*Aki and Jack start fighting*

Me *sweat drops*: Ummm I don't own anything but the idea sooooo yeah...ON WITH THE STORY!

Crow sat on a bench overlooking the ocean. He ran a hand through his already messy orange hair and tried to recap what happened earlier that day.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Aki!" called out Crow from the other end of the street._

_Aki who was still wearing her school uniform turned around and broke into a smile when she saw her friend. "Hello Crow, what are you doing here?"_

_Crow walked up to her,"I was looking for you" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks._

_"Oh, well how can I help you?"_

_"Ummmm I was just wondering if you could possibly maybe goonadatewithme?"_

_"What? I didn't catch that."_

_"Can you go on a date with me?" said Crow while blushing furiously._

_Aki blushed a deep crimson red and stammered: "S-Sorry, but I-I'm going out with Yusei as of yesterday..." she then waved and ran off in the opposite direction._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I cannot believe you fell for that Crow. I mean I know you were desperate but I didn't think you'd go that far." Jack was rolling on the ground with laughter. Crow was furious, his eyes stung from being set up like that. He walked up to Jack and punched him with all his might. "Hey what was that for?!" _

_"You know for what." Crow said through gritted teeth. He then turned and ran off._

_End Flashback_

Crow couldn't believe he had been taken for a fool. Obviously Aki wouldn't like him...no one would. This wasn't even the first time he'd been rejected, it had happened so many times that even Carly took pity on him. Carly who couldn't go on a date to save her life- "Crow." A soft voice behind him said. He turned around. Ruka was standing there in her duel academy uniform gazing at him shyly.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure kid."

"I heard from Jack and Aki what happened and decided to come see you when they said that they hadn't seen you from the morning." she stated. "Crow I know what your problem is."

He jerked his head up at her. "What?" he said while thinking that this kid couldn't possibly know what his problem was.

"You chase too much and don't wait for the right moment. You're too eager to pounce when you should wait and look for the signs. In fact, I'll bet that you don't even love any of the girls you thought you did. It was just lust. Everyone has a true love in the world and you just have to wait for yours." She squeezed his hand and hopped of the bench.

"Wait Ruka!" he called after her after digesting what she said. She turned around and smiled softly. "Yes Crow?"

"Thanks for the advice, I think I can go back to the others now." They walked back together. _I'll wait as long as it takes Ruka..._

Me: Well...

Aki: Not that bad for a first attempt but it could be better.

Jack: YOU ADDED THAT DOVESHIPPING MOMENT IN THE END ON PURPOSE!

Me: I did? Oh well thats my favourite pairing after all but I didn't mean it. Anyways...JACK I COMMAND YOU TO DO THE ENDING!

Jack: ...fine...Review or be Atlas Punched into oblivion...

Aki: Tips are also appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I suck at updating don't I?

Aki: Yup, where were you?

Me: No electronics trip...I am traumatised...

Aki: Right, well this poor person obviously doesn't own me and my world so ON WITH THE STORY!

"RUKA! RUKA! WAKE UP WE GOT MAIL!" a 17-year old boy ran into his sisters room brandishing a letter.

"I'm up Rua. What letter are you talking about?" a sleepy Ruka mumbled sitting up in her bed.

"Well, you know how when we came back to New Domino City to go to duel academy they said there might be changes in the system right?"

"Yeah..."

"The change is that we have the option to graduate one year early!"

"Rua I know that. They told us that at the beginning of the year and we both accepted didn't we?"

"The point is that this year we shall be invited to the end of year ball!"

.

.

.

"WHAT! Are you serious? This is great! Wait I don't have a dress or appropriate shoes! Are we allowed to invite anybody or not? Can we-"

"Ruka thats not even the best part!"

"Well then what is?"

"All of team 5d's have been invited as this year's special guests!"

"Thats great! And you know what else is?"

"What?"

"You get to ask Patty to go to the ball with you!" with that, the teal haired girl squealed and ran downstairs to call her friends to see if they will go as well.

_Time skip to the next day at the mall_

"So Aki-kun who are you going with?" asked Ruka as they both sat down in a cafe surrounded by shopping bags.

"Oh, I'm not too sure but I'm sure I can think of somebody.." Aki replied trying to hide the obvious blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"You want to go with Yusei-kun don't you!" exclaimed a fangirling Ruka.

"WHAT! NO! I-I-mean I'd love to but he'd never ask me of all people!" she jumped up exclaiming.

"Are you sure about that Aki?" asked a male's voice behind her.

"YUSEI! What are you doing here? I mean not that I don't want you here or anything its just that-" Aki was silenced by Yusei putting a finger on her lips and saying: "Aki I wanted to see if you'd go to the ball with me and I think I just got my answer." he said quietly.

"Well I think I'll go drop these off at my place. Congrats you two!" exclaimed a cheerful Ruka while walking away with the bags.

Aki was so busy trying to comprehend what happened that she missed the wink and mouthing of the word 'thanks' that Yusei gave Ruka.

Me: Soooo...

Aki*blushing*

Me: Yup she likes it!

Jack: HOW COME I THE AMAZING JACK ATLAS WAS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER?

Me: Because you'll be in the next one!

Aki: So is Ruka gonna play matchmaker?

Me: Yup until the end of the ball, then I'll do different themes!

Jack: I will be in the next chapter or I'll kill you.

Me: Then how would I put you in the story?

Jack: Ummm... I AM JACK ATLAS I WOULD FIND A WAY!

Me: Well since you seem so insistent on yelling you can yell the threat.

Jack: REVIEW OR BE ATLAS PUNCHED INTO OBLIVION!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, I hope that my updating has gotten better!

Jack: It hasn't.

Me: Right this chapter is gonna focus on scoop-shipping so that Jack doesn't kill me!

Jack: I only threatened you once...plus a million times.

Me: ...right...I don't own anything except for the plot.

As soon as Ruka got home she let out the biggest squeal in fangirl existence. "They are so cute together!" She flopped down on her bed contentedly (is that even a word?) and almost didn't hear the knocking door. "Coming!" she hollered as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Ruka." said an embarrassed and obviously blushing Jack standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Jack um come on in." Jack walked in and they both sat down staring at each other awkwardly for around 10 minutes until: "So any particular reason why you're here or did you just stop by to say hello?" Ruka questioned.

"I...well...there may be a problem I need some assistance in...NOT THAT I, JACK ATLAS, AM INCAPABLE I JUST NEED A SECOND OPINION!"

"Right of course, so does this problem have anything to do with team 5d's getting invited to Duel Academy's ball this year?" Ruka asked and smiled when Jack's face turned into a tomato. "So, who's the lucky girl? Is it...Caaarrlllyyy?" she teased.

"What! NO! How could you think that! She's a reporter! (a good looking one) And has glasses (which look amazing on her) and...okay you got me" he sighed defeatedly and continued: "I don't even know if she'll accept my feelings."

Ruka face-palmed and said: "Jack you baka! She is obsessed with you!Are you that oblivious! Listen heres what you have to do..." she explained her idea and when she finished Jack was so pleased with the idea that he gave her a hug (read: he crushed her bones).

.

.

.

(Later that evening in the park)

"Come on Carly! I'm telling you we're gonna be late for the interview!" a teal haired girl was dragging an older woman with greenish hair through the bushes. They stopped in the middle of the clearing which was empty besides the bench sitting under the cherry trees.

Carly sat down on the bench and said:" Okay, where is the mysterious person I'm supposed to interview?"

Ruka then face-palmed and exclaimed:" Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot my purse in the car! Listen they're gonna show up in a couple of minutes so sit tight until I come back with my purse." She ran off into the bushes and went to her hiding spot.

Jack came walking into the clearing and when he saw Carly he said: "Carly! What are you doing here? It's much too cold for you to be out here!"

Carly blushed when she saw him and said: "I-I was s-supposed to do an interview with someone that Ruka knows but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Well would you like me to wait with you?"

"O-okay if you really want to." Carly was fighting an internal part of her that wanted to glomp Jack.

"So," Jack scooted in closer to her,"Did you hear about the ball Duel Academy is hosting?"

"Yeah but another reporter is responsible for stuff like that. According to my manager I'm not pretty enough to represent them in events like than." she stated bitterly.

Jack was fighting to keep his rage in and out of the corner of his eye noticed Ruka mouthing something to him. It looked like 'now you idiot'. So Jack shrugged and turned to Carly and said: "Carly that manager of yours is an idiot if he thinks your not pretty enough! I for one think you're perfect which is why I want you to come to the ball with me."

Carly stared at him with her mouth open wide and Jack started to think he'd done something wrong until he felt himself being choked in the tightest hug he'd ever been in with Carly shouting: "YES! YES! I'D LOVE TO JACKIE!"

Jack smiled and said "Well then, I don't think that man is coming so what do you say to coming to my apartment?"

With that they both walked off and Ruka walked into the clearing smiling contentedly. At the last second Jack turned around and mouthed a silent 'thanks'.

Me: Awww that was cute.

Jack: I am not that soft.

Me: Yes I may have made you a bit ooc in this one but I'm still satisfied.

Jack: Well make sure you do more description of my fabulous self next time. Got it?

Me: Not gonna happen. You shall be thankful for what I write or I won't put you in at all.

Jack: What ever. The story would be nothing without me!

Me*face palms*: Please review and follow...


End file.
